


the key to my heart lies between his kisses

by ava_quinncurtis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Colors, Established Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Food, Food Fight, Jace is a Good Boyfriend, Jimon Week, M/M, Magnus' loft, Mentions of "celebrating in the bedroom", Pansexual Simon Lewis, Simon didn't know, Soulmate AU, Valentine's Day, adding tags as I go, dinner date, happy valentine's day, idk how to rate things, jimon, lol, makeout, that's all juliana's got, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_quinncurtis/pseuds/ava_quinncurtis
Summary: Just Jimon for the Jimon Week because Jimon is life and why not?





	1. you being romantic af and my shitty assumptions led us here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Angels! (I always wanted to say that)
> 
> So this is my work for the Jimon Week on Tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy! xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon liked red roses but he thought they were too mainstream and claimed he liked orchids better. 
> 
> “You wouldn’t like them so much if you had spent half the amount of money I did on flowers just to throw their petals around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Valentine's Day or what made you ship jimon.

            Everything was perfect.    
The food he had ordered was already there and Simon’s favorite band was playing in the background. As for the place, it wasn’t so hard to convince Magnus to give him the keys to his loft while he and Alec were in town to celebrate. Jace had set the table beautifully; in his idea of a romantic dinner, there were rose petals  scattered all around the floor and table on a delicate white cloth. Add in a few candles and _ voila _ . Simon liked red roses but he thought they were too mainstream and claimed he liked orchids better.    
  
“You wouldn’t like them so much if you had spent half the amount of money I did on flowers just to throw their petals around.” Jace mumbled, throwing the last of the petals on the bed.    
  
He turned around to go back to the living room and stopped in front of the mirror. He took a moment and stared at his outfit. His white shirt was impeccable, and he could thank Izzy for that.  Why was he so nervous? It was just dinner with his boyfriend, his boyfriend whom he loved. But then again-    
The doorbell rang, and by the time he pulled himself together and went to the living room, Simon had already walked in. He was dazed for a moment, staring at the table Jace had set. His eyes then moved to the floor and scanned the whole room. Something rose in the blond man’s chest, something he had only ever experienced while being with Simon; uncertainty.    
  
All his life Jace had been the golden boy - at least that’s what people kept calling him - but things were different when he was with Simon. With him he felt almost vulnerable. He wanted to be the one protecting his boyfriend, and at the same time he found that the man seemed to be the only person who thought it was okay to have doubts. Simon made him believe your thoughts and fears were always valid, that  _ you _ were valid, even if you name is Jace Lightwood.    
  
“I take it Magnus isn’t here…” Simon finally said with a faint smile.   
  
Jace was relieved one of them broke the heavy silence because he couldn’t seem to do it himself.    
He was breathing hard now, his expectations for this night shattering to pieces. Did he not like it?   
  
“God, I’m such an idiot,” Simon swore under his breath, and Jace’s eyes darted up. He shook his head, incredulous.    
  
“Did you do all this?!”    
  
Something else was definitely there in his chest. That he did not like. Panic.    
  
“I can’t believe it.”    
  
“Yeah,” Jace scoffed. “It was stupid of me to bring on my A game. Right? It’s not like any of us really is into that stuff.” He said, waving a hand at the table, trying not to choke on the bitterness of his own voice.    
  
“Man, I -”   
  
“So, wanna watch a movie? We could chill on the couch and then we could, I don’t know. Just casually take the celebration back to the bedroom. Sounds like a plan?”    
  
“I didn’t peg you for the romantic type.”   
  
Jace was moving towards the couch but froze at the sound of Simon’s voice. He turned around to face his boyfriend. He had a weird twisted smile crossing his lips and he was frowning. Jace sighed.    
  
“Yeah. Me neither…”    
  
Simon looked down at his sneakers and took a few steps towards the blond man.    
  
“I’m such a jerk… I’m so sorry I ruined everything.”   
  
Jace looked at him, alarmed. “What?”   
  
“Truth is, we’ve been dating for a little less than a year and -” he stopped, sighed. “Sometimes I think I got you figured out and then the next second; it’s like you’re just out of reach.”   
  
Jace was listening attentively to every bit of it and suddenly he found himself drowning in self-loathing. Why did he have to be so distant to everyone?    
  
“So,” Simon tried to keep going and Jace had to force his mind back to focus. “I made shitty assumptions about you and how you felt about Valentine’s Day and -”   
  
“And they were all true,” Jace assured. “At least until I met you.”   
  
Simon glanced up, Normally Jace felt stupid about talking about his feelings, but he chased down the feeling and this time he felt bold. And he wanted to be bold. With Simon more than anyone.    
“Is that what you think?” he said, “That you ruined everything?”   
  
Simon shrugged. “I didn’t prepare anything for you…”   
  
“You didn’t have to. All you had to do was show up.” He teased.    
  
Simon finally gave in after he met with Jace’s eyes and stepped closer, slipping his hands under Jace’s jacket like he always liked to do to warm up his hands. Jace couldn’t help a smile as he tipped up Simon’s chin and kissed it lightly before drifting up and pressing their lips together, slowly, gently kissing him.    
  
When they broke away, Simon had a small grin crossing his lips. He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, fiddling with the lapel of his jacket.    
  
“I dig the suit, though.” He whispered with a smirk and Jace scoffed, looking away, feeling his cheeks becoming a little warm.    
  
“Okay, let’s have dinner.” Simon finally said, and as they moved to the table he pointed a finger at the other man. “But, I’m holding you to that celebration-ending-up-in-the-bedroom thing.”   
  
  
+Bonus (during dinner) :    
  
“So I bought all their orchids and spent an hour and a half picking petals off flowers.” Jace said, taking another sip of his wine.    
  
Simon stared at him a moment, as if frozen in place. And after a moment, he burst out laughing.    
  
“What?”   
  
“It’s just,” He said, wiping a tear off his eye. “Fake rose petals would have been just fine, you know.”    
  
Jace wasn’t laughing at all. Simon glanced up and saw his face gone blank and leaned back in his chair, out of breath from laughing so hard.    
  
“Okay,” Jace said, a twisted smile on his lips as he threw his napkin down on the table. Simon stood up and started running, knowing he’d better not let his boyfriend catch him.    
  
“Come here you little piece of shit!” Jace shouted, darting after Simon who had apparently found it wise to just hide in the bedroom.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. i saw you once in a dream, but it was all black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to finally be able to see the sad blacks and too-bright whites and boring grays disappear once and for all was beautiful and the thought of seeing the people that he loved all in colors brought tears to Simon’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your regular Soulmate AU in which you see the world in B/W until you meet your soulmate.  
> *  
> **  
> ***  
> **  
> *  
> (ALSO IM FRENCH AND DUDE WAS IT HARD TO DESCRIBE ALL THIS SHIT + JACE'S HAIR)

“Yeah I know Clary, but they don’t have your shampoo!” Simon nearly shouted over the phone.   
  
He held out a hand in apology as the woman with the pushchair and kid glared at him over her shoulder. He took a step to his right as she reached out to grab a bottle of shower gel and he glanced down at the three-year-old boy. She then darted to the next department and Simon watched her as she walked away, not sure whether she knew her son had stolen some cookies and started chewing at some before putting them back in the box.   
  
Meanwhile, he totally forgot about Clary, who was still talking to him over the phone.   
  
“...It’s the red bottle, Simon.” was the only thing he could hear when he snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his friend’s voice.   
  
Simon went stiff. He liked jokes, he really did. But speaking of colors with your friend who still sees the world in monochrome?  
  
“That’s low, even for you, Clary Fray.” He said, trying not to sound too offended but knowing perfectly that he would fail.   
  
“I’m sorry… Sometimes I just forget that you -”  
  
“...Haven’t met your soulmate yet?” Simon asks, his voice too high. “No problem… So, red bottle huh? Guess I would find that next to the green shower gel and the pink deodorant.”  
  
“You know what, forget about the shampoo. I can use Izzy’s bottle for this once. Can you get me some tampons?”  
  
Simon didn’t react at that. He was used to run errands for Clary, she was always busy with new projects for art school and didn’t have that much free time, even after her classes. He rushed to the next department without thinking, this time he knew what the box looked like. He wondered if it wasn’t too weird that he could so easily buy his friend tampons but couldn’t find her shampoo. Lost in his thoughts he grazed the shelves  with his shoulder as he walked by and bumped into something, or someone when he got to the right section. He dropped his phone and almost fell over himself. He cursed as he bent over to pick up his phone, and found he was suddenly overwhelmed by a sensation of dizziness. So much that he had to squeeze his eyes shut, his head now pounding and his eyes almost burning. He held up a hand to his right temple and stayed there a moment, not quite trusting himself to stand up.   
Then he finally did rise from the ground, looking up at the man he had just bumped into. He had been standing there while Simon was nearly agonizing (though he loved to exagerate) and was now looking at him. He probably had the same expression Simon had. They were both staring at each other in astonishment, for now colors were taking over his once sorry monochrome world.  
  
It was the most beautiful thing Simon had ever seen. Of course he did not know any of those colors’ names but the phenomenon remained priceless. Just to finally be able to see the sad blacks and too-bright whites and boring grays disappear once and for all was beautiful and the thought of seeing the people that he loved all in colors brought tears to Simon’s eyes.   
And only then did he really look up at the man standing. First he was a man. Simon knew he was pansexual, he just had no idea who his soulmate would be. And second… He was beautiful. Simon stood there and watched as every details, every inch of this man’s being was picking a color and sticking to it. First the lips, then from the skin of his neck to his hair shaved on the sides and the rest of it roughly tossed to the right. He was wearing a woolen sweater and a coat, and Simon’s eyes darted back up to his eyes. Clary’s eyes were a beautiful green, or so he was told. He wondered if the man had green eyes.   
  
He frowned when examining them. They weren’t of the same color, and for a moment he thought it was a bug in the coloring process of life, if such thing existed. One was  considerably lighter than the other. Simon wondered if all eyes were this way, but at the same time he didn’t really care for the answer, because those had to be the most beautiful eyes the world could possibly show him. 

And this man, was just standing there, looking confused as he frantically glanced up and down at Simon, as if struggling to adjust to his new vision.    
  
“Uh - You, um…” The man stuttered and Simon couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable. Soulmate (or was it weird to call him like that?) smiled awkwardly. “Your phone - Someone’s yelling at you.” He managed to say.   
  
Simon jumped a little and put the phone to his ear. “Clary? - Yes, I’m - Yes, the regular ones,” He said, glancing from the man to the tampons on the shelves. “Look I’m gonna have to call you back.”    
  
The guy scoffed and Simon thought he was melting right in front of him. He looked away for a second and when he laid eyes on Simon again, he was smiling.    
  
“I’m Jace.”   
  
“Lewis. S-Simon Lewis.” He grunted, and Jace laughed heartily. “Sorry, that was bad, I usually keep the James Bond impression for the fans.”   
  
“I like James Bond,” Jace nodded. “This is nothing like James Bond.”   
  
“Oh come on!” Simon protested but Jace was laughing at him again and he couldn’t stop smiling.    
  
And then, snapping out of his reverie he reached out for a box of regular size tampons and held it up, explaining how it was obviously for a friend. Jace nodded and took a box himself.   
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna trust you on this one. My sister will kick my ass if I don’t get everything on this list.” He says, waving the little paper he’s been holding the whole time.    
  
Simon smiled as a response, and they were both silent after that. But he knew he didn’t want to risk missing this opportunity.    
  
“So, um… I know a coffee shop not too far from here, me and my friend usually hang out there, so if you -”   
  
“Sure.” Jace cut him off with a nod and a smile crossing his lips.    
  
They started walking towards the checkouts while Simon looked down at his Converse, smiling to himself.    
  
“Okay.” 


	3. get kissed by the cook because kissing the cook is too mainstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon choked over nothing. He looked at his boyfriend like he had just slapped him in the face. 
> 
> “You’re asking me, Simon Lewis, if I know how to crack an egg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of the Jimon Week!!!  
> Prompt was Food or jimon + details

Simon couldn’t cook. Not that he didn’t want to, he just _couldn’t_ cook. So of course when he and Jace moved in together and decided to throw a little housewarming party, he was a little reluctant as to helping with the meal. Jace understood that, and didn’t mind cooking for their friends, _if_ Simon dealt with the cleaning and decorating.   
  
“No Star Wars themed decorations,” He had warned.   
  
Making the living room look festive didn’t take so long. The table was set, the “Home Sweet Home” banner hung and Simon was already done by four in the afternoon. He was sitting in his favorite armchair, headphones in, getting lost in the music. Simon was naturally anxious, but music made it so easy to just relax and leave your problems behind.   
He was listening to his band’s last recorded session when Jace appeared in front of him, wearing an apron, arms crossed over his chest. Simon glanced up, slowly removing his headphones from his ears.   
  
“Care to help? Jace asked, cocking an eyebrow.   
  
“Of course,” Simon nodded, getting up to follow his boyfriend to the kitchen. “Geez, I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t need me -”  
  
“I didn’t before. But there are a lot of things to do and I don’t think I can get it done by the time our guests arrive.”  
  
Simon laughed. “And you’re counting on _me_ to help. Don’t keep your hopes up too high Herondale.”  
  
Jace glanced at him over his shoulders and smirked as he reached the counter and threw an apron at his boyfriend.   
  
  
.*.*.*.    
  
“Okay I think we got this part right,” Jace said, shaking his head to get the hair out of his face without having to touch it. “Can you crack an egg?”  
  
Simon choked over nothing. He looked at his boyfriend like he had just slapped him in the face.   
  
“You’re asking _me_ , Simon Lewis, if I know how to crack an egg?”  
  
“You could just say you didn’t know,” Jace said as he pulled out another bowl from the cupboard to do it himself.  
  
“I mean, I did have some eggs cracked on my head.”   
  
“Babe, come on!” Jace laughed, his voice begging. “Could you please take it seriously?”  
  
Simon shook his head, trying to suppress a smile, but completely failing. He then nodded, once, pressing his lips together as if to bite back a laugh. Finally, he was assigned to the whipped cream. He took the mixer bowl out of the freezer where Jace had left it and began. _Heavy whipping cream, sugar and vanilla_ \- so far so good - _then whisk on high speed until medium to stiff peaks form_ \- But nobody had told Simon about the mixer lid.   
  
He set the mixer in high speed and Jace knew something was wrong when he shrieked. When the blond man turned around to see what the problem was, he squeezed his eyes shut as some heavy whipping cream landed on his apron, hair, and face. Simon had ducked and was practically under the counter, only coming out of hiding when Jace stopped the mixer and sighed in exasperation.   
  
He stared at Jace with eyes the size of the mixer bowl and felt really sorry for about a quarter of a second. Then his boyfriend tilted his head at him with eyes judging him and that was it, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Eventually Jace gave in too, mostly because of Simon’s contagious laughter and accumulated fatigue.   
  
“Okay, alright.” He said, nodding several times.  
  
Then he turned around - their kitchen wasn’t very large - and grabbed a handful of flour and  threw it at Simon’s face, who did not have time to dodge. It was all over his shirt, face and glasses and he remained motionless for a few seconds before he coughed, once. He wiped some of the flour off his glasses and saw that Jace was standing there, staring at him with that awful smirk of his.   
  
And then hell was unleashed. Simon reached for the flour jar himself and Jace took the mixer bowl and a food fight started. First it was those two ingredients, then melted chocolate landed on Jace’s face. That he didn’t expect, but he was quick to respond with an offended look and took the bowl from Simon’s hands, leaving his boyfriend defenseless.   
  
Jace considered the bowl and dipped his hand before smearing Simon’s face with chocolate. He considered his boyfriend who was looking at his feet, not sure what to do. Then Simon glanced up with a weird look on his face and amusement faded to… something else.   
“Dude that was -”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jace said, his voice reduced to a whisper as he took Simon’s glasses and placed them near the sink. He then grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer into a kiss.   
  
He could almost feel Simon melting against him, like he was the only one holding him up. He moved his hands to the back of his boyfriend’s head and the kiss deepened. Simon found his way to the back of Jace’s neck, untied the apron there, then as Jace held their heads closer he untied it in his back. He tossed it to the side and now he had complete access to Jace’s shirt. He pulled it up a little bit, just enough to run his hands on his warm skin and make the blond man go crazy.   
As a response, Jace’s hands ran down Simon’s back, fell to his thighs and he lifted him. He broke from the kiss to look at his boyfriend for a brief moment, and by the look in Simon’s eyes, he knew what to do.   
  
Jace turned a little and took a step towards the end of the kitchen, slamming Simon against the wall. He still held him close against his body, between the wall and himself, and he tightened his grip on his boyfriend when he felt him slipping. Then he started kissing Simon’s neck, because he knew his boyfriend loved it. First he licked the chocolate on his skin then kissed gently, teasing a little bit before he started sucking at the skin and Simon had to reach up and hold on to the shelf above his head. He really wanted it to keep going, and now more than anything. Jace would leave a couple of hickeys, and then it would be his turn to make him crazy but -  
  
“O-Okay,” He moaned, trying to free himself from Jace’s firm grip. “Okay okay… T-time-out.”  
  
Jace smiled against his neck and glanced up at his boyfriend. Simon tried to speak, heavily breathing.  
  
“First - We cook -”  
  
“Well that’s what we were do-”  
  
“For real, then - dinner with our friends…”  
  
“You’re killing me Simon.” Jace said jokingly.   
  
“...And I saved chocolate-dipped strawberries and a bottle of Bordeaux for later tonight.” Simon added with a smirk and eyes that spoke volumes.   
  
Jace cocked an eyebrow and scoffed.   
  
“I like that.” He said, glancing up and down at Simon.   
  
“I know.”  
  
They both laughed heartily, and then they were silent for a moment, gazing at each other with a fond smile on their faces.   
  
“So, how would you feel about putting me down now Herondale?”  
  
Jace giggled. He loved it when Simon called him by his last name. He was the only one who could call him that and it would have that much effect on him.   
  
“I don’t know, _Lewis._ Promise me you’ll never touch the mixer again?”   
  
After an exchange of looks, Jace put him down and Simon kissed him gently yet lovingly.   
  
“Cross my heart and hope to die.” He finally said and Jace  grinned before picking up his apron and handing back Simon’s glasses.   



End file.
